Boxers
by becks-castle41319
Summary: "That delicious man wearing that tight pair of underwear, it was slowly driving her mad and she already had a hard time controlling herself around him." One-shot


**Hey guys! Wow it's been awhile huh? It's been very crazy for me and I honestly haven't been motivated to write much. I've been reading fanfiction more than anything honestly but I couldn't resist Castle and Beckett anymore! I'd like to dedicate my friend Caroline for helping inspire this piece, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

_**Boxers**_

He had shocked her that night, walking into their room with just his underwear on. That wasn't anything new, no but the t_ype_ of underwear was new. Castle was a boxer man, but he was a loose boxer man, said his 'man-parts' needed air. So it stunned Kate Beckett when her fiancé strolled into their bedroom with a pair of tight, short boxers on that accentuated…

_Everything._

She watched as he made his way over to the bed from the bathroom, his strong legs shown off by the tight, black Hugo Boss material. She had to tell herself to breathe before she passed out, because boy was this doing it for her.

For his part, Castle _knew_ Kate had always secretly wanted him to break out some tight boxers. She loved him, especially _certain_ parts of him which were now on show for his lady to admire. He caught her staring and he smirked, noticing as her face turned red and she quickly went back to her book.

"See something you like Beckett?" Castle sauntered over to her, noticing that something wasn't quite right with her book.

"Babe, it's upside down." Castle smiled and peeled the book from her hands, her eyes locking with his as he did so.

"I-I knew that. I was just trying to make it more challenging." She crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to focus too much on him. That delicious man wearing that tight pair of underwear, it was slowly driving her mad and she already had a hard time controlling herself around him.

"Yeah okay, let's go with that." He flipped onto his back and put his hands behind his head, showing off his biceps that she adored. The man knew what he was doing, pushing all the right buttons and making her crave him like a madwoman.

"Oh shush, I know what you're trying to do Castle." She hummed, raising an eyebrow at him. He put a hand over his chest, feigning offense.

"Me? I'm just over here being a saint." She rolled her eyes and her gaze dropped down to his…man-parts. Clearly visible in the tight material, she unconsciously licked her lips, biting her lower one.

"So umm…what's with these?" Kate lowered her hand to the waistband of his boxers and snapped the elastic against his skin, making his stomach muscles flinch.

"You like them? I was out and about, minding my own business when I decided to walk into the Hugo Boss store, I love their shirts as you know. I spotted their boxers and couldn't resist, they looked comfortable. And I knew _someone_ would appreciate them." He waggled his eyebrows and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Hmm I couldn't imagine who would like them." She wound her arms around his neck as he leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. He opened his mouth to her and she bit his lip while sneaking her tongue into his mouth. They were lost in their kiss, and when Kate pulled away, he felt empty. She removed her pajamas, those bicycle ones he thought were adorable, and straddled him.

She licked a path down his chest toward his waistband, and ran her hands up his thighs. His groan rumbled in his chest and she slowly peeled the soft material off of him, leaving him hard and bare for her. Kate took him in hand before lowering her lips to his tip, sucking like a champ. She pulled moans out of him and he placed a hand on her shoulder, warning her he was close. She released him with a 'pop' and wiped her mouth, a crooked smile adorning her pink lips.

Kate winked at him before lifting herself up, positioning him at her entrance as she sunk down onto him, twin groans filling the empty room. She started grinding up and down, her nails digging into his chest as he sat up, taking a nipple into his mouth. Kate threw her head back, her hands winding through his hair as he lifted his hips to meet hers. Both breaths mixed together as Kate's orgasm hit first, a shudder rippling through her as she clutched onto him, and she could feel Castle's release shoot up into her, her name rolling off his lips.

She rolled off of him before settling onto his chest, kissing his cheek and drumming her fingers on his broad frame.

"Hey Castle?" He looked down at her, a light sheen of sweat covering his solid body.

"Yeah?" Castle asked, exhaustion creeping into his bones.

"Buy more of those."

**Thanks for reading guys! I know my other story needs updating and I hope to get to that soon. But in the mean time I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Review!**


End file.
